ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Hesitation
After witnessing the truth before Buzz' eyes and he was taken by Hannah, Sid's sister, Ratchet and the others still trying to find out what Zemo's message means. Ratchet: I don't understand.. What 'armada' did he mean? Clank: That might be a bit difficult to decipher. - While thinking through the message, Reia saw Kiva by herself and decided to talk to her. Reia: Kiva, can you hear me? Kiva: Oh.. Master... Reia: Good. Now, tell me what's wrong. Kiva: Well.. I don't know.. I'm just not sure that I can fight Zemo like that... Reia: Why hesitate? Kiva: I don't know.. It's just...it's always getting to me. Reia: I don't blame you. Sometimes we have let go of our fear and, in turn, making ourselves stronger and senses sharper. Kiva: Letting go of...fear? Reia: Yes. One day, on your own, it'll take some serious meditation to surpass your fear and become a true Master I already know you are. Kiva: Really? Reia: Indeed. Ratchet: How's Kiva? Reia: She'll be fine. What about Woody? - Suddenly, Woody crashed back to the second floor from the closet and found Ratchet and the gang first. Kiva: Woody! You're alright. Woody: Yeah, I'm okay. Have you seen Buzz? Clank: I believe he was caught by Sid's sister this time. Presea: She seems nicer than her brother. But we can't stay here forever. We have to get him out. Kiva: Agreed, let's go. - The gang quietly make their way to another door as they see Sid's sister playing with her dolls and Buzz. Kiva: Well, there's Buzz. But I don't see how are we going to get him back. - Woody then has a plan. He steps back, loudly called her downstairs and, with her distracted, Ratchet and the gang tried to get Buzz out, but he somehow lost his sanity and spends time having a tea party. Ratchet: Great.. Not this again.. Kiva: Don't worry, I got it. - Kiva slaps Buzz back to his senses, mostly, and he stated that he tried fly out of an window. For that moment, Woody has another idea. Woody: The window! Buzz, you're a genius. Kiva: Totally! Come on! - Back in Sid's room, Woody opened a window and has caught the toys' attention. All except Mr. Potato-Head, who still believes that Woody is charged for Buzz's first accident. Kiva: Hey, it's okay. Buzz is right here with us. Mr. Potato Head: You are a liar! Woody: Just a second! Buzz, would you get up here and give me a hand? - Buzz tossed his broken arm to Woody. Ratchet: You got to be kidding me... Kiva: Come on, Buzz! This is serious! Reia: We're running out of time and they are running out of patience. Kiva: Anyone good at impersonating Buzz?? Clank: I'm afraid that Woody has a close voice regulation for Buzz. Kiva: It's official.. Mr. Potato Head and the others are letting us die! Reia: Kiva, snap out of it! You're not thinking straight. - Woody tried to impersonate Buzz, but it went backfired and Andy's toy blocked the passage. Reia: We got to find another way to go next door before Andy moves tomorrow. - Suddenly, Sid's tortured toys returned and fixed Buzz's arm and Woody finally realized. Kiva: A little loose, but not too bad. Ratchet: Thanks for helping Buzz. - Suddenly, the tortured toys got scared and quickly hide. Presea: I don't understand... What's wrong with them? - A few seconds later, Sid's voice was heard, headed back to his room. Ratchet: Not again! Kiva: Hide! - The gang and Woody quickly hide from Sid, who was very excited about his new package. Sid: The Big One... 'Extremely dangerous, keep out of reach for children'. Ratchet: *Quietly* The Big One? What?? Reia: *Quietly* Basically, it's a firework. It has enough thrust and power to destroy with enough force in the sky when it blows up. Kiva: *quietly* Mainly, a toy. - Sid tries to find Woody, but stepped on Buzz and wrapped him into rocket. Just as he finished, rain drops by and Sid was upset that he can't launched the firework right away. Kiva: *quietly* Whew... That was close. - Sid turned his alarm clock till morning, which gave Ratchet and the others plenty of time to talk both Woody and Buzz. Category:Scenes